Environmental considerations are becoming an increasingly important design parameter for product developments. For amplifier designs, considerable research has been directed towards high efficiency amplifiers which have less energy loss and various topologies exist that perform at a higher efficiency than conventional Class B amplifiers. Examples of such amplifiers are Class D, Class G and Class H amplifiers. Such amplifiers require smaller heat sinks than conventional Class B amplifiers, resulting in lighter and more compact products.
For a Class B amplifier having a fixed primary power supply, the theoretical maximum efficiency is 78.5% when it is driven to saturation by a sine wave, but in actual practice the efficiency does not exceed 70%.
The basic concept of conventional Class D amplifiers is to convert the input signal into a Pulse Width Modulated (PWM) signal and to recover the analog output signal through a low pass filter before delivering the signal to the load. A theoretical efficiency of 100% may be achievable with conventional Class D amplifiers and, in practice, over 90% efficiencies have been achieved using Class D Digital Amplifiers. Disadvantages of Class D amplifiers are the EMI issues which arise from the high level switching of the PWM signal. Furthermore, the typical requirement of the output low pass filter adds costs to the implementation of Class D amplifiers. At the same time, this output low pass filter also affects the output characteristics of the amplifier as a fixed load impedance of, for example, 6 ohms has to be assumed during its design.
This is not, however, the case for typical loudspeaker loads. In typical loudspeaker systems, when connected to a load which may range from 2 ohms to some tens of ohms for typical loudspeakers, the output characteristics will deviate from the target design.
Conventional Class G amplifiers generally achieve higher efficiencies than conventional Class B amplifiers by switching the power supply level at different fixed levels to have the power supply closer to the output signal. In theory, 100% efficiency may be achieved by increasing the number of fixed power supply levels indefinitely. However, as several devices have to be used to switch among the different supply voltages, this will create losses in practice.
Conventional Class H amplifiers use the input signal to control the power supply and vary the power supply by Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) to form an envelope over the output signal. Although a very high efficiency may be achieved in such amplifiers, such as theoretically up to 100%, the transient response of conventional Class H amplifiers may be poor and the bandwidth may be extremely limited due to the slow response of the power supply. Moreover, EMI issues will be a major concern in such amplifiers.